1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lead salt electric storage battery with electrodes of first order, i.e., a battery in which the active materials are deposited as coatings on the electrodes during charging and are again dissolved in the electrolyte during discharging. Such batteries are known per se.
2. The Prior Art
Electric batteries with electrodes of first order and electrolytes other than lead salts are also known in a great many varieties, and many of these have satisfactory properties for various uses. However, the invention is directed specifically to the problems of lead salt batteries, which have the potential advantage of providing a relatively inexpensive medium for the reversible storage of electric enregy for general purposes.
Lead salt electric storage batteries of the type considered are known from the Western German published applications Nos. 2,451,017 and 2,532,512. These batteries contain as electrolyte aqueous solutions of lead salts of perchloric acid, tetrafluoro boric acid, hexafluoro silicic acid and/or amido sulfonic acid. From the electrolyte lead dioxide and metallic lead are deposited during charging on the anode and the cathode respectively in the form of coatings, from which they are again dissolved during discharging. By the anode is to be understood, throughout this specification, the electrode which forms the positive pole during discharge. In the known batteries considered the anode consists of a porous, graphite-filled artificial resin having a pore volume of 20-70% and containing 50-80% graphite by weight.